Guys' Night (Quick Hardening Caulk episode name change)
by LucyFitzgerald77
Summary: My idea about how episode 2x19 will pan out. (Spoilers so beware.)
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't going to do a fan fiction on "Guys' Night" but now that we have to wait an extra week, I might as well! I had avoided it because I kind of did in my story "Life Goes On" but that was before more spoilers had come out. This will be specifically about Nick and Jess, I'm not going to focus on Schmidt and Winston and their aquarium/fishing adventure. Also, I don't own New Girl or these amazing characters. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

* * *

Nick and Jess walked into the local hardware store one Saturday afternoon while Schmidt and Winston were at the aquarium together.

"I can't believe you're actually doing away with the cinder block and wooden board bookshelf," Jess commented.

"Well if the damn thing had stayed together and hadn't practically fallen on me the other day I'd never try to replace it," Nick replied as they walked toward the lumber aisle of the store.

"Wouldn't just buying a bookshelf be cheaper and easier?" Jess asked.

"That's what you think," Nick began, "But I believe that taking the time and labor to build one yourself makes a better piece of furniture. And besides, I like this kind of stuff. It makes me feel like a man."

Jess shrugged. "What would you like me to get? If we separate, we can get everything faster."

Nick pulled a paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Jess. "Here I wrote down what I needed. You can go get the screws and nails, make sure they're the right size. And get a hammer too, I broke the one I had the last time I tried to fix the pipes."

"Okee dokee," Jess replied and took off in her search.

Several minutes went by and Jess didn't come back so Nick decided to go find her. He pushed a big cart with wooden planks stacked together. He found her holding a hammer and pretending to hit something in the air with it.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Sorry, I was bored," she smiled sheepishly, "Is this one okay?"

"Yeah it's perfect," Nick replied, taking the hammer from her and placing it on the cart next to the stack of wood. They walked over to the next aisle where the wood glue was. Jess squatted down to look at a pink mini tool kit.

Right then, an old man pushing his own cart with wood planks came down the aisle. But instead of turning the cart away from the direction of Nick and Jess he just kept pushing, headed right toward them. Nick happened to look up but Jess wasn't paying attention. Nick tried to get in between the cart and Jess but it didn't work. The cart rammed into Jess's head and because Nick had tried to stop it, his hand got caught between the cart and the shelf, slicing it open.

"I'm so sorry!" the old man said in a shaky voice. He looked like he might faint.

Jess wanted to start crying, her head hurt so bad. She could feel the blood running down her forehead. Tears started to trickle down her face and she sat down on the ground.

Nick squatted down next to her. "Jess sweetie, are you okay?" He used his good hand to sweep her bangs out of her face and then pulled out a crumpled paper towel he had in his pocket and pressed it up against her forehead.

"Nick," she whimpered, "It hurts so bad. I feel dizzy."

"You're going to be okay," he said, "We're going to go the emergency room. You got hit pretty hard and my hand might need stitches."

"Oh my god, your hand looks awful," Jess sympathized.

"It'll be fine," Nick replied. He reached out his uninjured hand and took one of her hands. "Here, I'll help you up."

The old man just stood there staring. A few other people were gathered around as well. Nick helped Jess up and shot them all a dirty look. Except for the old man, they quickly dispersed.

"I didn't mean to. I should have been looking where I was going. I'm so sorry," he tried to apologize.

"It's okay. Accidents happen," Nick said shortly. He wrapped an arm around Jess, pulling her close and they walked out of the store.

"I'm glad it was my left hand," Nick half laughed, "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to drive." He opened the passenger door for Jess and she sat down.

* * *

The wait at the emergency room wasn't too long. They took Jess back first since there was a possibility she might have had a slight concussion, although it was doubtful. Luckily she didn't and her cut wasn't bad enough for stitches. The nurse bandaged it up and gave her a prescription for strong pain medication for her to take for the next few days. Nick unfortunately had to get three stitches in his hand.

When they got back to the loft, Jess laid down for a nap. Nick went back to the hardware store despite his hand. He wanted to go ahead and finish getting the stuff he needed.

* * *

Several hours later, Jess woke up from her nap. The events of the day were fuzzy but started to come back to her. The hardware store. The cart hitting her. Nick helping her. His face had been so close to hers. Had he called her sweetie? Her head didn't hurt right now and she felt oddly twirly from the thoughts of Nick being so sweet to her. And not just today but for a long time he'd been like this. And of course there had been the kiss. And him telling her he wanted the no nail oath made because of him. All of a sudden she wanted that oath to be broken. She wanted Nick to know that it wasn't just him that had feelings of some sort. She pulled off her dress leaving her in just her bra and panties. She grabbed the pink robe he had kissed her in and put it on, loosely tying it. She glanced in the mirror and ran her fingers through her head trying to get rid of the mashed state her hair was in from napping. She took a deep breath and opened her door slowly. She walked across the hall to Nick's room and knocked on his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys like the story so far!

* * *

"Come in," Nick replied. Jess opened the door and walked in. Nick was sitting on his bed while sanding a piece of wood.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked as Jess sat down next to him.

"I've never felt better," Jess said flirtatiously, scooting a bit closer to him.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Well good, I'm glad. I was worried…" he wasn't able to finish talking because Jess leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. He was so shocked that he pulled away. "What the hell Jess?"

"I've waited a long time for tonight. I want to take off all of your clothes and kiss every inch of your body and hear you moan and yell out my name," Jess said, leaning in to kiss him again but he pushed her back.

"I don't understand Jess, I mean, I don't really want to say no but are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked, clearly confused.

"I've never wanted anything more," she slowly untied the robe and the top of it slipped off her shoulders revealing her bright blue bra.

Nick couldn't believe it. He thought they would have many more conversations before this happened. In fact, because of how weird things had been since the kiss, he was beginning to think this would never happen. But here she was, peeling off her robe and initiating everything. He should have tried to have sex with her sooner. He pulled her close and gently kissed her. The robe slipped off of her completely and he took off his shirt, pulling her on top of him. As they kissed, a thought suddenly struck him. He didn't have any condoms.

He stopped kissing her and pulled away. "Jess, I'll be right back. I want to do this. I just have to do something really quick." He got up and left his room. He ran to Schmidt's room and dug around until he found his condom collection. There were condoms of all different colors, scents, and textures. Nick closed his eyes and just grabbed one at random. When he opened it, he read the label- "cherry-ribbed". He shoved it in his pocket and ran back to his room expecting to find Jess fully nude or in a sexy position or something along those lines. But instead, she was curled up in his bed, asleep. He lightly shook her arm but she only sighed slightly and didn't budge. Nick decided to just let her sleep; they could always do this another day.

He thought about carrying her and placing her in her own bed but he didn't want to wake her up so he just left her in his bed. He decided sleeping sounded like a good idea even though it wasn't even 11pm. Today had been a really long day. He gently tucked her under the covers and then got under the covers himself and turned off his lamp.

* * *

When Jess opened her eyes the next morning her heart fluttered nervously. Why was she in Nick's room? IN HIS BED? She looked over to see a sleeping Nick on his side, one arm hanging off the bed.

"Nick! NICHOLAS!" she said loudly. He rolled over as Jess sat up in his bed. She scooted back under the covers though when she realized she was only wearing her bra and panties.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Why the hell am I in your bed?" Jess asked. She looked around his room briefly and noticed her robe lying on the floor. "Did we have sex last night? Oh my god!"

Nick sat up and gave her a weird look. "You don't remember?"

"No I don't remember!" Jess protested.

"You don't remember coming in here and kissing me and saying you wanted to sleep with me?"

"I did what?"

"Jessica! You came in here last night, you kissed me, you said you wanted to take off your clothes and kiss me all over…you seriously don't remember?"

"No! Why would I do that? I don't do stuff like that!"

"Well you sure did last night! We even started making out but I left for two seconds to go get a condom and when I got back you had fallen asleep!"

"Nick," Jess was more serious now, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Maybe it was the pain medicine I took. Or something."

Nick sighed. "It sure seemed like you really wanted to."

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to lead you on or anything like that."

"It's okay. I guess it was too good to be true."

"Wait what?"

"Never mind, forget it. I'm going to go back to sleep. I've got a long night at work tonight. We're doing guy's night-guys drink free. It's a promotion I came up with. Maybe you'll stop by?"

"I don't know Nick, it sounds kind of sexist to me. I'll probably just be lounging around all evening and popping pain killers." Jess got out of Nick's bed and picked up her robe from off the floor.

"Suit yourself," Nick said, clearly annoyed. He rolled over and put a pillow over his head as Jess left his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a few days to get this done. During Paley Fest, the people that actually got to go, saw 2x19 there and there are spoilers online for it right now. But I'm not going to do the rest of this story based on the spoilers because supposedly what I've seen is pretty much a play by play of the whole episode and I don't want to wreck it for anyone.

* * *

Nick had been debating for a few weeks whether or not to ask Shane out; his boss's daughter and co-worker. But he decided to just get it over with and ask her because after this morning, it looked like things would never happen with Jess. He was beginning to wonder why he had thought something would even happen in the first place.

Nick flirted with Shane on and off all evening but he hadn't gotten a chance to ask her out yet because it had been pretty busy that night. He finally had a free moment after serving a group of girls who barely looked 21 some margaritas. He started to approach Shane when he noticed Jess walking over to the bar.

"Hey," he said as Jess sat down at a stool, "I thought you weren't going to stop by."

"I figured what the hell, I might as well check it out. And I felt bad about earlier," she started.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, about what you told me I did last night and stuff. I think I was kind of rude about it this morning. I was just really taken aback because I seriously have no memory of it," she explained.

"Hey it's not a big deal," Nick said.

Right then, Shane came up to him and adjusted his collar. "Hey you looked like you were about to tell me something earlier. What's up?"

Nick felt weird doing this right in front of Jess. "Ah, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you kidding me? You walked right over toward me and as soon as she walked in," Shane glanced at Jess, "You took a beeline toward her."

"I was just surprised she came, " Nick said.

"I thought I'd surprise him," Jess added.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," Shane looked confused.

"She's not my girlfriend," Nick replied in an annoyed tone.

The words sliced Jess like a knife but she kept her mouth shut. Of course they weren't together. But why did his statement hurt her so badly?

"Well in that case, I have a friend who's having a party tomorrow night and I'd really love it if you'd come with me," Shane asked him, completely ignoring Jess.

"I'll be there," Nick smiled.

Jess shot Nick a dirty look and got up. She walked quickly out of the bar and sat down at one of the tables outside. Why was this bothering her so much?

When Shane went to the back to go get something, Nick walked out of the bar to go find Jess. Something was up with her and he didn't know why.

"Hey, Jess, what the hell was that?" Nick said as he sat down in the chair across from her.

Jess bit her lip. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This…whatever the hell you'd call our friendship. Relationship. I'm confused. I'm upset and I don't know why."

"I'm confused too Jess. Did it bother you about Shane asking me out? Is this what you're upset about?"

"Yes. Maybe. I guess I just thought that, I don't know, you wouldn't date anyone right now."

"Why shouldn't I? Because I kissed you?"

Jess could only shrug.

"Look, I tried to tell you how I felt. I thought I made it pretty obvious. But you just acted like you didn't want any part of it. Maybe I'm wrong but when someone gets upset that someone kisses them and then even tries to date someone else, one would tend to believe they don't exactly have feelings for them."

"But I do! It's just, I'm trying to sort it all out. It's weird for me because you're my friend and I feel like crossing that line of "more than friends" is going to mess things up with us."

"It might and it might not. We'll never know until we try. I feel like that's our only option because I don't think things will ever be the same anymore."

"I just don't want to lose you Nick."

"I'm not going anywhere Jess. We don't have to jump into anything, we can take our time, see what happens."

"You won't go out with Shane?"

Nick laughed. "I'll go in right now and end things with her. You and I don't actually have to be in a relationship or anything, but let's just not date anyone else and try to figure out what's going to happen with you and I."

"I think that'll be good Nick," Jess smiled, "I'm sorry I've been so confusing."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one that started all of this," Nick said.

"But I don't regret that you did," Jess replied.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the other two. I kind of lost my motivation to write this story because of the spoilers I read. It just kind of threw off what I had in mind for what would happen.


End file.
